


pillow talk

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Blowjobs, Callum Highway, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Smut, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, fiance, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: A follow on to the night when Ben had a row with kheerat in the vic
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 27





	pillow talk

After Ben had stormed out the vic in a rage from confronting kheerat Callum quickly followed him, shouting to him and trying to reason with him but Ben wasn’t listening storming infront of him, Callum assumed they was going back to the house but when Ben turned the other way not looking back at him he took the hint knowing Ben needed time alone to cool off.

Later that night callum went to bed earlier than usual it was warm tonight even though it was only February so he got into bed with only his boxers on, leaving the quilt resting on his waist so his chest was exposed to the air to get a cool breeze from the window on him.

Ben had come in a few hours after he stormed away not speaking much just having a few beers and relaxing laying next to Callum on the couch, he wasn’t aware that Callum was annoyed with him he didn’t think he had any reason to be so he just assumed he was tired tonight, that’s why when he said he was heading to bed he told him he’d follow up in a while.

About an hour after Callum had took himself to bed, he was reading a book enjoying being alone when Ben finally came up to bed with two glasses of water for them both, not saying anything he placed Callums water down on his bedside table then went round to his side putting his glass of water down. He then stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed sighing loudly.

He lay on his back just looking at the ceiling for a few minutes before turning on his side, sliding his arm around Callums waist, sighing into the side of his neck before pressing open mouthed kisses to it.

“No Ben” Callum says sternly while removing bens arm from around his waist, Ben pulls back off his neck looking confused “you not in the mood?” Callum rolls his eyes before replying “how many times have I told you to not lose it with people?” Ben now leans on his elbow his own hand holding the side of his face “hang on you’re in a mood with me?” “Yes Ben I am I’m sick of it” “babe you saw how kheerat was being he was overly happy about stealing one of my clients taking the piss out of me” “it doesn’t mean you have to act out like that Ben it makes you look bad”. Ben sighs he knows Callum only wants him to be the best he can be “okay babe I’m sorry okay but kheerat is a dick”.

Theyre both silent for a few minutes then Ben moves himself so he’s laying on top of Callums body he begins kissing his chest, lightly biting at his nipples. “You’re not gonna fix this with sex Ben” Callum says trying to stop his now hardening cock. “Who said anything about sex” Ben looks up smirking at him. 

He then moves the quilt over onto his own side of the bed and shuffles down Callums body dragging his boxers off and throwing them on the floor. Smiling because Callum is already hard. 

He lays on his stomach inbetween Callums legs studying his dick deciding what to do next, he lighting starts to lick Callums balls one and then the other, Callums body begins to twitch he wants more. Ben sits up on his elbows “want me to stop?” He says a little too happily with a wide grin on his face. “No” “no what? You don’t want me to continue?” “Ben get your mouth round my cock now!” Callum says angrily. Ben chuckles before tapping Callums stomach “hmmm let’s see if I want your cock” “Ben don’t” Ben quirks his eyebrow while staring straight into Callums eyes.

Lowering himself back down so he’s mouth to cock he licks lightly at the head before taking Callum whole in his mouth sucking, up and down while rubbing his balls in his hand. The moans coming from Callums mouth are so sweet Ben loves that his fiancé is so vocal in bed letting him know what he likes. A few minutes later Callums hand grabs bens head pushing him further down his cock before cumming straight down his throat. Ben sucks every last drop out before pulling away licking the excess from around his mouth. He then pulls his boxers back up, before making his way back up the bed laying with his head on Callums chest, pulling the quilt back over the both of them. “We good?” He asks quietly while pressing little kisses to Callums chest, “we’re always good” Callum replies running his fingers through bens hair.


End file.
